Love and Secrets
by TheLoneAlphaWolf
Summary: Humphrey and Kate two wolves who love eachother but when they marry the Northern pack attacks and Humphreys father is behind it all. Enter this story which has fights,war,secrets,and of course romance. Please read!
1. Chapter 1:Serious talk

A/n First chapter first book please read I'm not bad just a little nervous of how to start my first story. Well lets see where this goes!

**Chapter 1:Serious Talk**

**Humphrey started to walk up to Kate's den when he heard Kate talking to Lily."Soo, how do you think the wedding will go"?Kate asked" It'll go great I'm sure of it." Lily muttered. They stopped talking when they saw humphrey come walking up,he walked towards Lily and simply said "Lily can I talk to Kate alone real quick" He said with a serious look . Lily nodded and walked into the den with Winston and slowly walked towards Kate and hesitated than calmly said"Hi Kate I came to tell you – I'm leaving Jasper". He said looking at the looked like she got punched in the stomach. What? Why? Kate gasped."There is nothing left here for me" He said showing no emotion."I'm here, and I'm listening-" ''NO KATE YOU ARE NOT LISTENING YOU WERE NEVER LISTENING EVEN ON THE TRAIN YOU JUMPED OFF CUTTING ME OFF FROM TELLING YOU WHAT I FELT ABOUT YOU-I love you Kate I tried to tell you so many times but you never listened and now you are getting married to someone else. I hope your happy at least one of us and I want it to be you… He said while he cried. He turned and sprinted down the hill. Kate broke down crying in her arms whimpering Humphrey's name.**

**Humphrey was running thinking about what he said to Kate when he hit a grey wolf." Oh, hello Winston" He said getting back to his feet."Humphrey what did you tell Kate that made her cry, never the less on her wedding day" He asked calmly."Well you see sir I'm leaving the pack I can't stand it here anymore."Humphrey said about to cry."At least stay for the wedding it'll do her good to at least see you there, also your uncle Tony would like to talk to you to about well - you know" Winston Said with a very serious face. "Alright, I'll stay for the wedding but after that I'm leaving". Humphrey muttered. The two wolves started walking towards the field were the wedding will the way there Humphrey asked Winston"Sir you think I should tell them all who I really am?"."Well Humphrey my opinion I would tell them but considering you No I wouldn'Kate will probably kill you so you probably shouldn't"."Alright also what does Tony want"?Humphrey guestioned."It's about your father".He Whispered."What? Impossible?"**

**Well my first chapter and I did review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding Day

Alright chapter 2 is up ! Tell me how I did!

Chapter 2: Wedding day

"That's Impossible! He died, I seen him die"!Humphrey yelled

Winston calmly said "Humphrey he's back and looking for you , He started the stampede yesterday".

"Then he knows i'm here I have to leave , I can't put the pack in danger especially Kate".Humphrey said

"Thats why Tony wants to talk to you, so come on we are going to miss the wedding".Winston Exclaimed surprised he lost track of time

They both took of at a dead sprint towards the Wedding Grounds, trees a blur while they ran ,some Birds were walking around looking for worms. When they looked up they saw two wolves barrelling at them they took off in a frenzy of flapping, flying away as fast as their wings could take them.

5 minutes they broke from the trees and were at the Wedding. Humphrey and Winston were both panting and gasping for air"Whew,alright-I'm-gonna-get-some-water-then i'll-talk to-Tony".Humphrey gasped.

Winston nodded and he walked up the hill and sat next to his wife Eve .Humphrey looked around there were wolves talking,playing,and finding seats to watch the wedding. He saw a pool of water behind some trees he slowly walked towards it and gulped down some water then jumped in and washed real quick  
When he got out his fur was Pure black with a stormy gray underneath he turned and walked up the hill were Tony was sitting and quickly sat next to him.

"Hey Humphrey enjoying the wedding"Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, i'm thrilled,purely excited"Humphrey said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Alright, well its starting".Tony said rubbing Humphreys shoulder.

All the wolves sat down and watched Kate and Garth started by excepting each others scent. Humphrey began to get royally pissed when he saw garth leaning in to kiss Kate,then his eyes began to change to a Blood red tony saw this and quickly hit him.

"Humphrey calm down"Tony whispered.

Humphrey heard and diverted his eyes from the wedding but then he heard Kate scream"He snapped his head towards her and saw a bear running straight at her he jumped off from were he was doing flips over all the wolves running Humphrey saw garth running away and got pissed really bad,but kept running towards Kate he jumped 3 more times and landed in front of Kate.

"Kate Run"Humphrey yelled as he took a offensive Kate took off towards Winston hugging him once she got there.

The bear swung at him , but Humphrey Flipped over him and scratched his legs the bear fell to his knees blood spilling from his leg Humphrey jumped on his back and shoved his claws into the back of the bears head into his brain. Humphrey flipped off of the bear and landed neatly on the ground he didn't even break a sweat he walked around the bear and pulled out one of his claws he realized it was a Kodiak bear."Man,i'm still badass".Humphrey turned and started to walk towards the crowd.  
The crowd of wolves turned around to see Humphrey striding towards them unscathed.

Humphrey walked up to Winston and said "Who do you know that will take on the Great Kodiak bear and walk back untouched"Humphrey asked half smiling

Winston simply answered "None except for you"

"Daddy who is this"Kate asked staring at Humphrey.

"Kate,this is Humphrey"Winston said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear.

"What!I thought Humphrey left,is this a trick if it is its not funny".Kate said Confused.

"See,Winston I should've left ,she doesn't want to see me".Humphrey said.

"Humphrey it is you".Kate said happily the she got really mad .She yelled "don't ever do that to me again".

She Slapped him across the face. The crowd gasped and looked at Humphrey which had a look of pure rage, his eyes began to turn black as night, his breathing got faster, and a growl was about to escape his lips then Tony jumped down quickly and pulled Humphrey away from the crowd."Umm, alpha meeting at Winstons den,Kate,Garth,Lily,Me,Humphrey,Winston,and Eve ".Tony quickly said pulling Humphrey away.  
Kate realized what she done and yelled"Humphrey i'm sorry please forgive me".

All she got was a cold look from him walked to Kate and said "Im breaking up with you I love Lily please understand".

"Alright go ahead"Kate said unhurt then she started walking home with her parents to get ready for the meeting had some questions to ask Humphrey at the meeting. Then she wondered why did his eyes change and why is he going with Tony?

Alright hows this. Please review!also it kept deleting some words so please bare with me!


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

Well here's chapter 3!Lets see what will happen in this chapter!Also I'm gonna start putting them into P.O.V.S ok

Chapter 3 : The Meeting  
Humphrey' POV

"Humphrey, Humphrey wake up." Tony said shaking Humphrey's arm.

Humphrey stirred, yawned, then looked at Tony "Where am I?" He asked looking around.

"Your in my den, you need to get ready for the meeting". Tony said looking outside the den.

"Oh ok , Wait WHAT" Humphrey yelled getting ready to bolt from the den.

"It's time to tell them who you really are" Tony said completely serious

Humphrey blinked twice" You think its time?"Humphrey asked tilting his head sideways.

"Not the whole pack just a select few" Tony said with a calm face.

"Oh, alright I'll be back." He said completely unhappy.

His eyes changed to a dull grey as he walked out. He fond a pond and jumped in and started cleaning himself. When he got out he was black as night with a smooth stormy grey underneath. He relaxed a little. He breathed in then out and his eyes turned back to a warm blue. He walked back to Tony's den  
looking at the birds staring at him. The trees were greener than grass and sparkled in the setting sun. He broke the forest and saw Tony waiting for him "Ready" Tony asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."Humphrey muttered bowing his head and followed Tony towards Winston's den.  
They walked in complete silence all the way there.

Kate's POV

Kate sat down next to Winston and asked" Why is Humphrey coming to the meeting anyways."

"Because he needs to tell us something" Winston simply answered looking out in the forest

"You already know what don't you " Kate asked

Garth walked in cutting Kate off. He walked past and sat down next to Lily and started whispering stuff into her ear. Lily giggled and snuggled next to him. Then they saw Humphrey and Tony striding up the hill. Kate ran to Humphrey and hugged him.

Humphrey's POV

He walked up the hill to be hugged by Kate. He took this by surprised. Then Kate jumped back "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else" She said, her cheeks ablaze.

"It's alright Kate" Humphrey said smiling.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked tilting her head sideways.

"The one and only"Humphrey joked smiling still.

"Humphrey i'm so sorry about yesterday that was really mean, what i did will you please forgive me ."Kate begged.

"Of course i will Kate,but we've got to get this meeting done first before we can talk."Humphrey said walking towards sat down next to Tony who had a smug smile on his face.

Winston walked to the group sitting down and said "Humphrey called upon this meeting to tell us all something extremely important, Humphrey please tell us what you wanted to."

Humphrey got up and said"Everyone I know you are wondering why I took that bear and walked back untouched, well i'm not an Omega .I'm what they call an Alpha Elite.

"What the heck is that" Garth yelled.

"Well an Alpha Elite is a kind of Military,we are stronger, faster,and more attuned to our surroundings decided it best if the Alphas were the leader because we were to father trained us but he saw that I was becoming stronger than him and he tried to kill me I got away but lost my mother and my friends I also have a scar from my dads while I was running I passed when Tony found me I didn't know who he but so I soon found out he was my sent me to this pack to live my life as an Omega.I had to put on a smile everyday no matter I found you Kate and my friends then my life became more all".

"WAIT,what about yesterday when your eyecolor changed, what was that?"Kate Quickly asked jumping from her seat.

"Umm, uh, one sec Tony to the corner we need to talk,NOW!Humphrey yelled pulling Tony to a far off corner.

"Ok, what now do i have to tell them about this to".Humphrey whispered

"I guess ,I mean she already knows, might as well tell them"Tony suggested looking back at them.

Humphrey looked back at Kate then at Tony "ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL THEM"Humphrey eyecolor changing to a dark maroon.A growl began to form in his throat.

"Humphrey calm down we don't need any accidents"Tony said backing away.

Humphrey shook his head really quick"Sorry I need to control my emotions better,alright i'll tell them."

Humphrey turned and walked back to the group sitting down."Alright the reason my eyecolor changes is that they change to match my actions and emotions some weaken me some strengthen me, red is Rage,icy blue is cold,black is dead rage I wont be able to control myself yesterday when that happened Tony stuck me with the antidote that's why I didn't hurt you, I still wouldn't hurt you but Tony had to be sure,white is love,blue is well normal. Thats all ya'll need to know". Humphrey said closing the conversation.

"Well that's all, so meeting over"Humphrey said clearly happy the meeting was over.

Every got up to leave but Humphrey stopped Kate and asked" So your not mad at me for lieing all this time".

"Of course not I would never be but it would've been nicer to tell us sooner, but otherwise I ain't mad at you".Kate answered smiling.

Humphrey began to move is paws back and forth"Umm Kate will you go to the Moonlight howl with me tommorow".He closed his eyes waiting for her to say no.  
But.

"Of course " kate said hugging Humphrey.

"But , don't be late or i'll hunt you down"Kate said with a sly smile.

"Alright i'll see you tommorow night then"Humphrey said smiling from ear to ear.

"Goodnight" Humphrey said

"Goodnight"Kate kissed him then turned and walked to her bed

Humphrey turned and started walking back the time he started to leave everyone was home and asleep

Alright hows this chapter ,pretty good huh!Well review also I was listening to Suffocated and said it would be a perfect song while you read a emothional book when someone I burst out crying!:)


	4. Chapter 4:Moonlight Howl

Alright chapter 4 is up !Lets se how I do with this one!Also i'm starting to get real pissed that no one is reviewing my chapters anymore I mean what wrong with me after reading this chapter so I know what I have to do to get people to read this!But thank you GrayWolf8856 for helping me through my chapters I appreciate it!Anyways to the chapter!

Chapter 4: Moonlight Howl

Unknown POV

A black wolf was running down a rocky hill when he heard a howl" it sounds just like Humphrey" the figure said then started sprinting in the direction the howl came from.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up the next day to a brown figure pulling him out of the den. Humphrey's eyes began to adjust to the light but it was to late, the brown figure threw him int o the pond outside his felt ice cold water all over his body he couldn't help but howl at the top of his quickly jumped out to see Tony doubled over on the ground laughing."Very, mature Tony"Humphrey said while shaking the cold water of of his fur.

"It was so funny you-you-ahahahahahahaha"Tony gasped still laughing

"Wait what time is it".Humphrey said looking at the moon''.

"About 11:00"Tony said finally stoping from laughing.

"Oh SHIT i'm gonna be late he said jumping into water.

"God damn mother fucker thats cold"Humphrey said he forgot about how cold the water was.

Tony fell on the ground laughing again"Tony go home I need to get ready for the Moonlight howl"

"Al-right ahahahahaha see you tomorrow."Tony said walking away laughing again.

Humphrey washed up and started on his way to the moonlight howl rock.

Kate's POV

Kate was in her parents den with Lily getting ready for the Moonlight was in the middle of grooming Lily's hair when Kate asked "Mom, do you think Humphrey will like how I look".

"Of course Kate , and if he doesn't"Eves eyes grew to small pupils" i'll rip his eyes out then-"

"MOM" Kate cried in horror Her eyes growing to huge.

"Sorry Kate ,well Lily is done so you girls have a great time".Eve said happily she had a huge smile on her face.

"Well lets get going Lily".Kate said excited.

"alright i'm right behind you"Lily said jumping up an following Kate out of the den and to the Moonlight Howl.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey got to the Moonlight Howl rock and was pacing back and forth when 2 figures came up the path Humphrey stopped and saw Kate and Lily come walking up the he heard the bushes rustle behind him and Garth came striding out and walked straight up to Lily."Hey Garth"Lily said running to him.

He hugged her and whispered something in her ear Lily laughed andhtey began walking up the walked right up to Kate and said"Hey Kate , your looking as beautiful as ever"Humphrey said as he stared at her.

"Thank you Humphrey"Kate said blushing.

She walked past him brushing her tail under his looked at her swaying from side to side as she walked"Staring at my ass is a good way to get your's kicked"Kate joked smiling.

Humphrey blushed and ran up to her and started walking behind walked up the rock and sat down at the very top."You ready"? Humphrey asked Kate staring into Kate Beautiful eyes.

"You bet I am "Kate said excited.

They lifted their muzzles to the sky and began to howl in perfect voices blended in to make a perfect Stopped howling and watched Humphrey and Kate as they howled. When they stopped howling everyone looed into Kates eyes and said"I love you Kate".

"I love you to Humphrey." Kate said.

Finally, Kate and Humphrey started to go home."Well see you later Kate!" Humphrey said when they got to Kate's den.

"Bye Humphrey , I love you." Kate said.

"I love you to Kate."Humphrey said

Kate kissed him and Humphrey kissed back for a whole 2 minutes before Kate and Humphrey were interupted by a rustle in the bushes . Humphrey stopped and looked at the bushes "Kate get into the den" Humphrey whispered Staring at the bushes.

"Be careful Humphrey" Kate said then she ran into the den.

Then a black wolf with warm blue eyes emerged from the bushes and said"Ah , so your Humphrey, i've been looking for you.

"What , who are you! Humphrey said getting into a fighting stance.

"What, don't you reconize me , i'm your brother Kyle".

"WHAT!Your my brother "Humphrey yelled.

Well here you go tell me how I did also don't forget to PM me!And Review!


	5. Chapter 5:Family Reunion

Well here is chapter 5 !REVIEW OR YOUR DEAD!Just kidding i'm just messing with you!

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

Humphrey's POV

"Let me get this straight , you are my brother came here looking for me , while your were in our fathers clan"Humphrey said

They both sat down in Humphrey's den staring at each other."Yes, I heard you lived here so I came here"Kyle said while looking into Humphrey's eyes.

"How do I know you weren't sent here to kill me"Humphrey yelled slamming his fist on the impact cracked thee ground and Humphrey's eyes began to glow a bright red."Whats are mother's name then brother?" Humphrey yelled.

"Easy , our mothers name is Elissa"Kyle said calmly.

"Whats our sister's name"Humphrey guestioned,he was beginning to calm down.

" Our sisters name is Sara." Kyle said smiling seeing the shock on Humphrey's face.

Humphrey's eyes began to water"Kyle it really is you"Humphrey said hugging him.

"Whoa, ok, don't get all mushy on me now, i've been traveling all day i'm tired".Kyle said pulling Humphrey away from him.

"ya, tired alright but I got one guestion do you have the same powers as me."Humphrey asked getting serious.

"Yes I do but im a higher rank than you i'm a Shadow wolf Elite you know a ultimate killing machine".Kyle said.

Humphrey nodded

"Now lets get some sleep, i'm tired"Kyle said

Humphrey woke up to see Kate outside his den"Humphrey wake up you big lazy bum"Kate Yelled smiling.

Humphrey got and walked to Kate"Good morning beautiful "He said half asleep.

"I got someone here who would like to talk to you"Kate said happily.

"Really who"Humphrey asked wide awake got up and walked to Humphrey.

"Good morning Humphrey"Kyle said then froze.

A female wolf with gray fur walked out from behind Kate"Hey little bro." Sara said

"Sara!" Humphrey yelled and hugged her.

"I missed you" Humphrey Backed up and smiled.

"What about me" Kyle asked smiling.

"Oh , come here you bundle of badass." Sara said she hugged him then said to Humphrey"Well look who takes on a bear while losing his temper at people"

"Oh, you know about that"Humphrey nervously laughed.

"Yep thats how I found you." Sara said "And thats why me and Kyle are going to train you to control your power and unlock your true strength".

"WHAT!Seriously" Humphrey said shocked.

"Humphrey we got to get you strong enough to defeat dad when the time comes" Kyle said

"Yep training starts tomorrow at 3:00 dont be late". Sara said in a commanding voice.

"Okay, Okay so do you have the same power"Humphrey asked.

"Yes but I am much sronger than you but by the end of training you be just as strong or stronger." Sara said.

"I guess i'll sleep in your den with you two"Sara and Kyle Walked in and began to talk.

"Kate walked to Humphrey "So mom said it was alright if I slept with you in your den, but we can't do well you know".Kate said smiling

"Really awesome come on lets all spend time together"Humphrey said excited.

They walked in and they all played and talked for the whole had a nightfall Sara and Kyle slept in two extra rooms while Kate and Humphrey slept next to each other in the main room."I love you Kate."Humphrey whispered.

"I love you to Humphrey"Kate whispered back.

And then they fell asleep.

Good chapter I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to write and now I shall sleep for the rest of the day i'm tired!REVIEW GOOD READERS!  
GOOD NIGHT!


	6. Very Important Author's Note

I dont know if I should go on I am not getting enough reviews to say people are reading my one person is reviewing enough and that is Graywolf8856.  
Please PM or Review this note saying you are reading this I dont want to close this story without finishing tell me what I need to work on to make this story good it is my first and I would like the extra help...Thank you people out there with a kind heart to help me...

Thanks for reading...

Ok listen I need reviews please I see people favorite this story or put it on the alert list but I need to see people review it I mean I review every story I read that I of them are really good so I decided to make my own.I started out bad but i'm working my way up.I need some support you know what i'm saying.I need people saying if it's good or followers helping me.I would like to make storys everyone will like.  
Please review so I know people care for my you all for reading this..


	7. Author's happy note

Author's note

Thank you all who said I should continue I will go on with the story. I'm glad people like it I hope I can get lots of people to read this and the authors of some books I read inspired me to write my own. Here is a list of Authors that inspired me with their books-

Deisy  
Porcupain  
Roxas666  
Soul of reficul  
UnwarierTitan789

And thank you Graywolf8856 for helping me through out the story.I appreciate it a lot.

I read these peoples storys and they are really I decided to make my own.

I will continue my story no matter what. I will not stop until the end. Thank you all and the next chapter will be coming today or tomorrow.

Also um , I might put in new wolves into the story can someone help me with their !


	8. Chapter 6:Training with Sara

Well heres chapter 6 enjoy!Sorry I had jury duty yesterday so I couldn't upload yesterday.

Chapter 6: Training with Sara

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes to see Kyle and Sara outside of the den looked to his left and seen Kate sleeping peacefully with her on his nudged her with his nose "Kate, wake up I got to go".Humphey said.

"Huh , what oh ok then hurry back as soon as you can." Kate said kissing him.

"Of course why would I keep you waitin'. " Humphrey said smiling.

"You better or else i'll pull away by your tail". Kate threatened.

"Alright see you later" Humphrey said he got up and walked out out of the den.

"So what are we doing today" Humphrey said stretching.

"Well, some anger management, you need to control you anger better." Sara said smiling.

" Yeah , and i'm gonna teach you how to rely on one sense." Kyle said smiling to.

"Now come on follow us we going someplace no one will disturb us"Sara said

"Alright I'm behind you"Humphrey said he looked back at the den and saw Kate walking home.

Sara's POV

They took off into the forest dodging between trees and a few minutes later they ran into a clearing."This is the spot"Sara said turning to Humphrey.

They walked towards the center of the clearing and sat sat in front of Humphrey"Alright the easiest way to control your emotions is to control your self"Sara said.

She began to breath in and out, Humphrey copied her "Good now control your emotions" Sara said then she smacked him across the face.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey felt the pain shoot across his didn't even see her paw swing at his right cheek."Ow!" Humphrey eyes began to change red then he remembered. He began to breath in and out he really tried to control his anger. His eyes began to slowly turn back to his warm smacked him again. "Sorry Humphrey but this is the easiest way."Sara eyes were gray with sadness.

5 minutes later

Kyle's POV

"Humphrey you ok." Kyle asked concerned.

Humphrey's cheeks were scratched and bruised but he kept his emotions controlled."I'm okay just a little bruised thats all." Humphrey said ignoring the pain.

Their was a rustle in the bushes. Humphrey, Sara, and Kyle turned towards the noise."Who's there, come out now!

A pure white wolf came striding out she had pink eyes and was about as tall as felt calm suddenly as if they were white wolf walked towards Humphrey and put her paw on his cheeks.A blue light came from her paw and crawled on to Humphrey's spiraled around his scratches and wounds started to glow then they healed looked like he never was touched there. "Whoa , what the heck." Humphrey said as he felt his cheeks.

" There you feel better Humphrey ."The white wolf said.

"Thanks- wait how do you know my name"Humphrey said not wolves showing up already knowing who he is but this is different I don't know who this is Humphrey thought.

"Don't worry you know me I was your first girlfriend" She said smiling widely her teeth sparkled white.

FLASHBACK

Humphrey was talking to two white wolves with green eyes.

"Humphrey ask her out man"The Tall wolf said

"Yeah, you can do it"The shorter one said.

"But what if she laughs"Humphrey said staring a White wolf with pink was talking to her friends.

"She won't trust me." The tall one said.

"But-" the tall wolf pushed him towards the the wolf Humphrey was staring at.

With one last shove Humphrey bumped into her."Sorry my friend here was just messing around"Humphrey stuttered

"Oh its alright"She said smiling.

Her friends were giggling waving at Humphrey."Hi ladies"Humphrey waved back.

"So um will you go out with me"Humphrey said closing his eyes and crossing his paws

The girls gasped shocked at what he waited for a no but was met by a kiss.

"Yes"She said kissed again not caring if the whole world was watching.

END OF FLASHBACK

Humphrey grabbed his head with one paw and closed his eyes"I do remember your name and the attack, your V-"

Alright thats it for tonight I quess...Well sorry I would've updated sooner but some bad shit is going on here so i'll update again mabye in the weekend...  
Hope you enjoyed!Sorry I forgot the flashback so I updated it again...


	9. Chapter 7:Garth's mistake

Okay I said their was fights and heres one you will enjoy unless you like Garth!OOPS said to much...  
MORTAL KOMBAT!ENJOY!

Chapter 7: Garth's mistake

Humphrey's POV

"Your Vanessa." Humphrey said surprised.

"Yes, and I came here looking for you Humphrey"Vanessa said smiling.

"Not surprising"Humphrey muttered he had a army lookin for him.

"Is this surprising?"Vanessa said. Then she leaned in and kissed Humphrey on his lips.

Humphrey enjoyed it for a second then jumped back had a million things going through his head."Whats wrong?" Vanessa asked putting on a pout face.

"Um, I already have a mate, Vanessa, i'm sorry"Humphrey said backing away.

"Oh, well then I guess I will just leave then , i'll be with the pack healer if you need me". Vanessa said bowing her head and walking away.

"Finnaly, don't worry Humphrey I wont tell Kate 'bout this".Kyle said trying to cheer Humphrey up.

"Thanks , lets get back to work."Humphrey said tyring to smile.

Vanessa's POV

Vanessa was walking through the forest thinking about waht just happened."Stupid,Stupid Humphrey he put me through sadness all my life then when I find him he rejects me".She muttered.

She growled then punched a tree breaking it in half."Stop breath in ,breath out, anger burst"She thought as she closed her eyes and began to breath slowly. She looked down at her paw it was unhurt in any way."Wow".She breathed.

"Look at what we got here boys, a northern wolf in eastern territory"Said a brown wolf with green eyes.

She looked at four wolf jumping out from behind trees.

"Whats wrong sugar lost your pack"another laughed.

"Leave me alone or i'll-"She began.

"What kill us highly unlucky you are"another black wolf said.

They advanced on Vanessa.

Vanessa screamed.

Humphrey POV

A scream pierced the air.

"VANESSA, come on lets go "Humphrey jumped of the tree and took off into the forest with Sara and Kyle right with him.

"There they are come on."Humphrey yelled he jumped over a rock and landed in front of and Sara got on both sides of Vanessa.

"Get out of here Garth"Humphrey yelled growling and taking a offensive stance.

"In your dreams coyote"Garth snickered he lunged at Vanessa only to be knocked away by Kyle.

"Humphrey , Sara take the others."Kyle yelled then turned back to Garth.

Kyle's POV

kyle stared into Garth's eyes ready to strike at the perfect snapped at Kyle then back stepped and brought his foot into Garth's chin making Garth do a ran forward and grabbed garth by the leg and swung him into a hit the tree and fell on his face."Watch your face ow, to late"kyle said turned to see Sara slam a wolf into the ground by his head knocking him out took two and kicked both of them in stomach dropping one, then unleashed a fury of punches into the other wolves face,chest,stomach,and he jumped up into the air and kicked him in the chest sending him into a fallen log.

"Good 'ol fashion ass kickin' if you ask me " Sara joked.

Kyle turned to Garth who was laying down unconcious."They wont remember a thing I say"Kyle said with a relieved look on his face.

"Come on Vanessa lets get you to Eve"Humphrey four of them started walking towards home leaving four wolves unconciuos behind them...

What I tell you a fight ... though it wasn't Mortal Kombat style save the fatalities till the end... Review and you win a 1000$ Walmart gift card!Just kidding but still REVIEW!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA funny right?No!OKAY enough jokes...See ya'll later...


	10. Chapter 8:New Wolf

Alright next chapter lets get started!

Unknown POV

"A pure black wolf with dark red eyes was walking in the middle of the night down to the and sounds of drinks were walked in and sat at in a corner.A brown wolf with yellow eyes walked to him "you wanna go somewhere quiet and spend the night?"She asked trying to seduce him.

"Not interested" He said flatly he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Fine then"She said then walked to another guy.

"Looky here little omega at the bar wanna drink Dante ,huh"He said and spit a light brown liguid at his feet.

All of his friends laughed."Watch it you almost spit on me".Dante said calmly looking up at the three Elites sitting in front of him.

"And what are you gonna do about it if I do mr. BIGBADWOLF". He asked smirking.

"You see that wall over there you and you friend are going through it if you do" Dante said smiling.

"We'll see about that, GET HIM BOYS!"He yelled. They all lunged at him.

Dante jumped into the air and kicked the leader in the face sending him out of the tried to bite him but was meet with a fist in his other took off running shadows enveloped Dante as he dissapeared and reapeared in front of the last grabbed him by his neck and flung him into the wall.

"Idiots"Dante muttered as he walked out of the bar leaving wolves screaming and three unconcious wolves on the ground.

Humphreys POV

"Eve is in there"Humphrey said to Vanessa.

"Thanks for back there Humphrey"Vanessa said smiling.

"Don't mention it Kyle took on the best back there"Humphrey said looking at Kyle.

"What, couldn't help it" Kyle said innocently.

"Anyways see you tommorow Vanessa."Humphrey said smiling he turned to leave but was cut off by Eve.

"Humphrey come here please"Eve said stopping Humphrey in his tracks.

"Yes Ma'am" Humphrey said frightened.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to spend more time with Kate because if you don't i'm gonna tie you to a tree and punch you in your wolfhood until it's a bloody pulp"Eve said threatingly.

"Yes Ma'am"Humphrey said completely scared he about pissed himself.

Humphrey took off towards home running as fast as he can he almost ran into some wolves on the broke the woods and walked towards the den."Kate i'm home"Humphrey called.

He walked in and saw kate in the pool of turned and saw Humphrey walk in."Well look whos a pervert"kate said smiling.

"Oh sorry i'll wait outside"humphrey said.

"No, come in can you get my back please"Kate asked smiling.

"Sure"Humphrey climbed in and begun cleaning her he finished Kate washed his back."When the got out they ate some carabou Kate killed when she went hunting."So how was your day"Kate asked.

"Alright getting smacked in the face and got into a fight with Garth's gang"Humphrey said.

"WHAT?" Kate said shocked.

"Garth tried to kill an old friend of mine so we protected her"Humphrey said realizind he made a mistake.

"SHE a girl WHO"Kate said shocked even more

"Don't worry i wont leave you"Humphrey said.

"I know i'm just a little shocked"Kate said .

"Come on I love you"Humphrey said he pulled Kate in and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you to Humphrey." Kate said.

Then they fell asleep side by side.

While they slept Sara and Kyle came in an went to sleep.

Alright can anyone guess what th new wolf will do in the next few chapters...Review!


	11. Chapter 9:Furious fight

SUMMER VACATION YAY IM A 7th news though I have to work through the summer so I can get to the 8th updates are gonna get late but i'll be able to get them in around five a clock on certain days...Heres the next chapter...

Dante's POV

Dante was walking down a dark and lightning crossed the sky it was raining like their was no tomorrow

"Our master would like to speak with you" Said a dark brown wolf with green eyes.

"Tell your master I dont give a damn about what he says"Dante looked the wolf in the eyes.

"He's willing to make you a general if you can complete the task he will give."She said trying to convince Dante.

Dante blinked and looked surprised"Fine take me to him."He said.

She turned around and headed towards the pack leaders looked up at the sky the water soaking his fur."Huh,I gonna regret this later."He muttered and followed the girl.

TIME SKIP

"They arrived a the den"Go inside"She simply said.

Dante nodded and walked stopped and looked around it was dark all aroud but had torches on the wall which were giving of a green walked towards the pack leader who was sitting on a throne like face was shrouded with shadows."Sit"He said

Dante sat down on the cold ground."I heard you took down 3 Elites single handedly did I hear wrong"He asked.

"No sir you did not" Dante said.

"Good because I got a task for you ,you and my 2 best wolves will get into the eastern pack in Jasper park, find Humphrey and kill him along with you suceed you will become my firsthand General and will become a Zeta.

"Zeta what the hell is that"Dante asked had never heard of a Zeta.

"A Zeta is a secret organization they are entirely better than a Alpha Elite by millions."He said.

"Alright where are my partners"Dante asked.

The pack leader clapped his paws twice and two Gray wolves walked out from behind his throne."Dante meet Katelyn and Lexy their both girls but there my best."He said smiling.

Dante girls smiled at him trying to seduce was unaffected by their had become immune to that ever since he was a pup.

"Come on lets get moving" Dante said he turned and took off into the the stormy girl followed close behind him.

"He's cute."Katelynn said.

"I know mabye when we get back I can ask him out"Lexy said.

"NO I WILL"Katelynn yelled.

"NO YOU WON'T!"Lexy yelled back.

Dante heard their conversation and smiled. Girls just love me he thought.

One week later

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his sat up and looked to his left at Kate who was sleeping heard someone walk out he turned and saw Sara talking to a black wolf with red looked were two girls behind him, they were grey and had beautiful blue looked back at Humphrey and nodded.

Humphrey knew what was going on he quickly woke Kate up "walk past them and get to your den as fast as possible"Humphrey said got up and looked at the 3 wolves talking to lokked back at Humphrey"Be careful"She said then took off running to her den.

"Kyle we got company"Humphrey got up and knew what was going on.

"Ah, so you are Humphrey and you must be ge this started" He instantly girls lunged at blocked one off and began to fight and Kyle were back to back was sent flying into the air he hit the rock wall and fell on the floor."OOF"Humphrey gasped and got back up.

The black wolf was standing in front of Humphrey jumped into the air kicked him in the backed up a couple step and looked back at snickered and puched him in the stomach then kicked him across his face sending him into the pool of water outside of his den.

Humphrey jumped out and felt is cheek he pulled his paw awy it had blood covering exploded withrage his eyes went the darkest red and he luged at the black wolf punching him stairght in the face then kicked him in his was sent flying in the forest.

Humphrey heard Sara scream one of the wolves stabbed her in her stomach with their killed one and looked at fell and hit the blood spilled out of her wound and surrounded her like a puddle.

The wolf backed away and knocked Kyle out by puching him in the face.

Humphrey lost eyes went comletely red and a feral growl was escaping his ground cracked at his feet and a red aura began to surround swirled around him engulfing him in flames."RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"Humphrey sceamed.

He ran stairght at the shewolf punching her straight in the face crushing her skull into a million peices.

The black wolf jumped out of the forest and looked at Humphrey. He smiled and a shadowy aura surrounded him.

" looks like this is where i back off so you will find me my name is Dante, Humphrey we shall speak again."He said then turned and ran into the forest.

Humphrey let go of his anger and ran to kneeled beside her"Sara hang in there , HELP SOMEONE HURT"He yelled.

"Humphrey - No"Sara gasped she put her hand on his cheek.

"Please don't leave I just got you back"Humphrey said tears running down his face.

"You have to go on without me please tell me you will defeat our father''Sara said gasping for air.

"I will" Humphrey said holding on to Sara paw.

"Good"She said she took one last breath and put her head back for eternal rest.

Her paw slipped from his cheek and fell on her stomach.

He let out one last howl before taking off after Dante.

I redid it because it got some complaints so i killed Sara you enjoy this refixed PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 10:Revenge or not

OH YEAH! Next chapter!

Chapter 10 :revenge or not

Humphrey's Pov

Humphrey ran the darkening forest looking for any sign of found a paw print on the it he saw that dante headed north.

"You some of a bitch i'm coming for you"Humphrey growled he took off running north.

Dante's POV

Dante stood in a was a pool of water to his right and a ruin on his left.

"Kill Humphrey he's easy..NO THE FUCK HE AIN'T"Dante Yelled he turned and punched the tree breaking it in a scratch on his knuckle.

"I can join him and stay alive, or I can try to kill him and die"He whispered trying to make a desision.

He heard leaves crackling from behind smiled but stayed he heard him sidestepped and brought his paw into his gasped then he was slung across the field.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey hit the ground leaves flew around him falling slowly to the got back and he ran full speed leaving the leaving the leaves jumping up behind jumped and swung his fist staight at Dante's face .He bent backwards Humphrey's punch missed inches from Dante's came back up and Swung his paw to Humphrey sidestepped and punched Dante in his face."OOF"Dante gasped and hit the floor on his looked down at was out raised his paw for the killing blow.

"Humphrey no"Kyle said he put his paw on his looked back at him.

"But he killed Sara"Humphrey said back.

"He didn't that girl did"Kyle said pulling Humphrey's paw back beside him.

"What do we do with him"Humphrey asked.

"Tie him up and ask him questions"Kyle said.

He ran into the forest and grabbed a ran back and him and humphrey tied him up.

"Now we wait ti'll he wakes up"Kyle said.

They both sat down and waited.

5 minutes later

Humphrey stared at Dante getting impatient."Thats it i'm ending this"Humphrey yelled.

He raised his and was swinging it down to Dante's face."NO"Kyle yelled he grabbed his paw and threw humphrey backwards.

"He waking up"Kyle whispered.

Humphrey looked at Dante, he quickly got to his feet and stared down at Dante."Wow, I thought i'll wake up dead or as you say dont wake up at all"Dante said smirking at Humphrey.

"I can change that "Humphrey said raising his paw and extending his claws.

"Oh no theres no need for that"Dante said wiping the smirk off his face.

"Who sent you."Kyle questioned.

"And now you interrogate me, how exciting"Dante said smirking again.

"Now listen here you will tell us what we want to know or you and I will have some quality time"Humphrey said punching the tree next to his pulled his fist back and stared into Dante's face.

"OOOh, do you have cookies to."Dante asked getting sarcasticly excited.

"WHO SENT YOU"Kyle yelled slamming his fist on the ground he looked staight into Dante's face.

"The packleader of the Northern pack who else"Dante said staring into Kyle's eyes.

"Shit, he knows your here, we have to leave."Kyle said.

"WHAT NO i'm not leavin Kate behind or anyone else here"Humphrey argued.

"We going to have to Sara died because we weren't careful"Kyle yelled back.

"But-" Humphrey looked down he seen his sister die protecting if more came , the whole pack will die.

"We are leaving first thing in the morning do not tell anyone"Kyle said he turned back to Dante.

"Well looks like things are going well can I leave now"Dante asked.

"No, so you can try to kill us again"Kyle said.

"Umm no if I did suceed the second time I while die when i go back for not killing you the first time"Dante said.

"I can also be of service to you"Dante said.

"What service can you offer me"Humphrey asked turning around.

"I'm good with sneaking ,I have some herbalism skills and I excell at making poisons."Dante said smirking.

"How can I trust you"Humphrey asked.

"I happen to be a very loyal person you didn't kill me thank you,anyways I didn't get anything out of this so I think i'll stand a better chance with you than against"Dante said hoping they will trust him.

"Fine i'm letting you loose but don't try anything"Humphrey said he started to untie him.

"What were taking him with us didn't you just try to kill him"Kyle said

Humphrey finished untieing got up"I'm am your man I will follow you into battle"dante said he then bowed.

Humphrey turned to Kyle"I won't kill someone who was forced to do something he didn't want to do"Humphrey said.

Kyle POV

I have a feeling theres something else between the fact he letting Dante join us...Kyle shook his head and followed Humphrey back to Sara so they could barry her...

This took me a week to get right...Sry for the long update...Please review this chapter tell me if I did good for this one...Whew,I am off to play some Gears of War 3...Also I got some messages saying Dante should stay alive so he is alive...I put some more secrets yay...I'm saying to much keep reading


	13. Chapter 11:Funeral and goodbyes

Next Chapter!YAY!

Chapter 10: Funeral and goodbyes

Humphrey's POV

I seen him before when I was a pup we played together , we were good there was something else I just cant i'll keep him with us till I thought.

Him, Kyle, and Dante were running full speed back to the body of they broke from the forest and ran to Sara body which was in front of Humphrey's were wolves surrounding her them was Candy, Lily, Garth, Hutch, Cando, Tony, Winston, Eve, and walked up to the crowd,"Watch out,MOVE,get out of the way"Humphrey said trying to get through them.

"GIVE HIM SOME ROOM"Kyle yelled the whole crowd backed up to give Humphrey some room.

Kyle walked up to Sara body with Humphrey , Dante stayed back.

"Humphrey lets bury her"Kyle said looking at Humphrey who was starting to cry.

"Yeah, lets get started"Humphrey said back he got up and walked under a tree which had a lot of flowers under started digging in the center of the flowers.

Kyle came over and started digging to.

Dante's POV

As he started to watch Humphrey and Kyle he began to wonder was this even worth it,I mean kill Humphrey but killed his sister causing both of them terrible thoughts were interupted by a female wolf's voice

He turned towards her and saw a golden brown wolf with a brownish reddish eyes."Umm, your Kate right"Dante asked.

"Yes I am I got a guestion for you, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" She yelled.

"Umm I didn't do it the other person with me did"Dante said innocently.

"STILL-"Kate was cut off by Eve"Go Kate I will handle this"She said calmly to Kate"Yes ma'am"Kate turned and walked to Humphrey and sat down near them.

"Ok first i'm going to rip out your eyes shove them up your ass then i'll rip your dick off and shove it down your throut-

"Don't need to finish I just want to join your pack I had no choice in the matter"Dante said.

"Oh, I didn't know it was like that,sorry"Eve said.

"Don't worry i'll be gone by tonight"Dante shrugged.

Eve was about to say something but closed her mouth and walked went back to watching Humphrey and Kyle.

"Hey"Said another female wolf.

"What no-"Dante turned and froze.

"Hey my name is Candy whats yours"Candy said then giggled upon seeing Dante with his mouth wide open.

He quickly closed his mouth"My names Dante nice to meet you Candy".

Candy smiled"So if you join the pack your gonna need a place to sleep ,so you can come live with me if you like"Candy said.

"Well I am leaving tonight but i'll be back and I will join then"Dante said.

"Alright ti'll the next time you come then"She said a little turned and walked away.

Humphrey's POV

He jumped out of the hole Kyle jumped out behind him"Done come on lets get Sara"humphrey said he walke to Sara and picked her up by her picked her up by her they walked to the hole and gently set her began to cover her in complete silence.

Five minutes later

Humphrey walked to Kate all the other left exept hugged Kate and they pulled apart and Humphrey walked to Tony.

"I'm leaving tonight i'm going to end this now no matter what the cost"Humphrey said seriously.

"Do you beleive your ready"Tony asked.

"Yes of course look"Humphrey said he took his paw up and it burst into a fiery Humphrey's paw didn't burn He was controlling it.

"Well then look at that ,mabye you can defeat him"Tony said.

"I'll see you later uncle"Humphrey said.

"See you later don't die"Tony yelled after him.

Humphrey ran back to Kate"Listen i'm leaving tonight but i'll be back"Humphrey said.

Kate hugged him"I already know why but will I ever see you again"Kate asked.

"Of course"Humphrey said.

"Good then kick his ass for me"Kate said.

They exchanged one last kiss before Humphrey , Kyle , and Dante set out to finnaly kill his father.

Alright There you go .Read review all that next chapter going to be a problem though so expect a slow update or not depends...See ya'll later.


	14. Chapter 12:Unexpected Events

I love my THE STORY which is going to take me a long time...

Chapter 12:unexpected events

3 weeks later

Humphrey's POV

"There it is " Dante said from behind Humphrey.

Humphrey stopped walking and looked where he was the distance there was lots of dens up against a stony looked to the left,and he saw a bar he could hear laughing and the sky was getting dark.

"Looks like there is going to be a storm just what we needed"Humphrey said looking at the sky.

"Where is the packleaders den"Kyle asked while he scanned for any guards or scouts.

Humphrey looked at the top of the mountain"Right there ,there's multiple guards there".Humphrey said.

"How do we get in"Kyle asked.

"I don't know"Humphrey said he thought of multiple ways to get in.

"I have an idea"Dante said.

"Well lets hear it".

Dante told them the plan quickly.

"Perfect"Humphrey said.

"Lets move." They started down the hill they were hiding on and walked towards there fathers den.

Humphrey's Father's POV

"Sir, Dante is back and he has Humphrey with him"Guard 1 said.

"Dead or Alive"humphrey's father said.

"Dead"Guard 1 said.

Humphrey's father laughed"Good, good bring him in"

Guard 1 yelled"Let them in".

Dante walked towards The packleader and put Humphrey down death reeked from Humphrey.

"Excellent Dante excellent here is your reward as promised"Humphrey's father said.

Dante's POV

Dante stared up at Humphrey's father

"Wait I got one qeustion what is your name"Dante asked.

"It's Daniel why do you ask"Daniel said.

"Well because this"Dante threw to pointed sticks at him.

Daniel flipped out of the chair and hit the two sticks away.

He looked at them then at Dante"Ha, necromancy"He said.

"Well , Well i'm back dad" Kyle killed the two guards behind Daniel.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes he jumped off the floor and punched his father in the gut.

"Remember me?"humphrey whipered then kicked his father into his thrown.

Humphrey began to slowly walk towards his father.

His father looked up and was shrouded in flames.

"Well looks like play time is over"Humphrey's father said.

Dante and Kyle were fighting guards at the front humphrey was fighting his father.

"Humphrey whens the last time you took a swim"His father asked.

"What-"Humphrey was cut off by something stabbing his humphrey was sent flying through the vision began to blur.

He felt like he flew for hours, when he hit the water there was a gigantic eye sight turned black and he faded into eternal last thing he said was "Kate".His blood filled the pool of water ti'll the whole pool was a maroon color.

kyle's Pov

"Abort mission lets get out of here"kyle and Dante fought to the back exit."Humphreys gone we got to find him."Kyle yelled.

"He was sent flying i seen it happen LETS GO" Dante yelled back ,

They killed 5 more guards before jumping ou the hol in the landed on their feet and took off into the forest.

"That was not according to plan"Kyle gasped.

"He has a weapon that wasn't his claw it was metallic and had a eletricall charge to it"Dante said back.

"We have to find Humphrey".kyle yelled.

"Well come on this way"Dante yelled the both turned towards west and started looking for Humphrey.

Unexpected Events ti'll the down I can see you crying through my screen it ain't over can chat with me on Xbox live my gamertag is don't send mail talking shit about my story.


	15. Chapter 13:Humphrey reborn

Well, i'm back so soon had to change my name back people didn't recongize me after I said I changed it chapter thrilling.

Chapter 13:Is Humphrey dead?

Kate's POV

KER-SPLASH!

"Huh, what was that"Kate said she jumped right out of bed.

"You heard it to mom,Dad" Kate said running outside.

"Yes, I did, Winston send out a search party"Eve said.

"I'm coming with them" Kate said

Winston walked outside and howled signaling a search party."Be careful" Winston said he hugged Kate before she jumped down the hill and ran with the search party.

"So what do you think it was"Kate asked Garth

"It sounded like something hit water loudly." Garth said looking at kate.

"Oh"Kate said back she looked around crickets were doing whatever they do and a light breeze was blowing the leaves softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Someone screamed in the distance.

"Quickly this way"Garth yelled.

They all took off into the direction the scream came from."Look a small clearing"Kate yelled.

Then they saw a brown wolf run towards Garth"Look in the pond"She said crying.

"Kate go look"garth said while holding the crying wolf.

Kate walked towards the pond as she looked th water seemed to be really dark like walked closer she seen something floating in the middle of the pond."No"Kate gasped.

She ran in the pond and swam to the pulled him over and looked at his face."Humphrey"Kate gasped tears streaming down her face.

"No please no, humphrey wake up, Wake up"Kate cried while shaking Humphrey limp body.

"Oh my god please WAKE UP"Kate cried even louder her tears falling on Humphrey's coat was drenched in Humphrey's blood.

Garth and the rest walked into the clearing"Stop give her some space" Garth said sadly.

"No Humphrey , you got to come back please, don't leave me you promised you wouldn't leave me, please come back"Kate said putting her heard into Humphrey's neck.

"Please"Kate begged.

Dante's POV

Dante and Kyle where log sledding down the mountain into Jasper Park.

"INCREDIBLE we'll get back to jasper by tonight"Date said.

"Yeah , Humphrey probably there I mean he was no where else"Kyle said looking around

The sky fell to complete darkness.

"LOOK OUT"Kyle yelled.

"WHAT-"Dante was cut off as they soared throught the air and landed in front of a group of wolves.

Garth was among them."Hello"Dante said.

kyle pulled him up and pointed.

"Wh-"Dante didn't finish he saw Humphrey and his girfriend Kate who was crying her eyes out.

Dante's paw started to glow a greenish looked down at he heard tales but couldn't beleive he was the heard a voice in his head,he knew what he had to do"I can help"Dante said .

He began to walk to humphrey .His eyes glowed green and a green aura formed around stepped into the went to go stop him but Kyle pulled him back."No"He simply said.

Dante walked next to Kate his fur was pure white. He picked Kate up and put her on the side of the pool the blood instantly disapeared from her coat.

He picked Humphrey out of the water and put his right paw on his wound."Vanessa come i need your help"The Soulreaver said in a demonic voice.

Vanessa jumped into the pool and swam to Humphrey. She put her paw next to the Soulreaver's together Their paws erupted in a brilliant green and consumed light slowly faded away.

They all stared at Humphrey. Humphrey's eyes Opened his eyes burned with darkness and complete rage.

Ok a little depressing but has a crazy ending.


	16. Chapter 14:Humphrey reborn part 2

Hell i'm bored. last chapter was fucked up in every way possible it probably didn't make sense to some of you so hang with lets get to the story.

Chapter 14:Humphrey Reborn

Humphrey's POV

"Uhh what where am I"Humphrey muttered he was lying down in a slowly got to his feet."Damn I feel like I got stabbed in the stomach, OH yeah thats right."Humphrey muttered.

He took a step forward the ground erupted with black birds flying off watched the birds disapear into the dark looked down he was standing on a white circular 10 yards wide.

"What the fuck"Humphrey gasped.

"Humphrey" A familair voice said behind him.

Humphrey turned around "SARA"Humphrey yelled astonished.

Humphrey began to walk towards her.

"Humphrey we are all here"Said a female voice.

"MOM!"Humphrey yelled.

"Yes"His mom said.

Humphrey can feel joy swell up in his heart.

"Wait if your here then i'm dead"Humphrey said.

"No your time is not yet"Sara said.

"Well then what am I here for"Humphrey asked.

"Because we have present for you"His mom said.

Sara and his mom both put there paws on his chest over his heart.A Bright light appeared from their paws and went into Humphrey looked upp his eyes became black as night then a really bright Humphrey felt a tug at his soul.

"Don't worry it's time for you to go"Sara both waved and the darkness engulfed them.

Humphrey fell to the began to growl as shadows began to engulf him. Then he fell.

Alright there you go you pack of annoying !


	17. Chapter 15:War is coming

OK well here i am back again nonstop. I look around read a lot of other people's stories and I got some ideas for my next story so well lets get to the story.

Vanessa's POV

Chapter 15: The war is coming

"Humphrey?"Vanessa said.

Humphrey's eyes were black and were swirling around."OH , my god "Vanessa whispered.

Humphrey heard and he closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were back to their normal blue.

"Let me go"Humphrey said.

Humphrey broke from the mysteriuos wolves.

"Kate"Humphrey called.

Kate ran to him and tackled him."Oh thank god I love you so much"Kate said crying.

"It's ok I love you to"Humphrey said.

Kate let Humphrey up then punched him in the fell back.

"DON'T EVER DIE LIKE THAT AGAIN"Kate yelled.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again"Humphrey said holding his cheek.

The crowd snickered.

Humphrey looked back and growled"Time to go"Humphrey said.

The crowd took off into the forest."Good to have you back Humphrey"Dante said.

"Good to be back thanks"Humphrey said.

"How did you know it was me"Dante asked surprised.

"You know necromancy that how"Humphrey said.

"Oh, how did - oh thats right back at the northern pack"Dante.

"Humphrey"Said a voice.

Humphrey grabbed his head "A war is coming you have to train the pack before he gets here you have only 1 month before he gets here"Humphrey let go of his looked at Kyle who had the same thing happen to him.

"Humphrey what did you see"Vanessa asked she was sitting next to Humphrey.

"I didn't see I heard Sara say a war is coming in 1 month"Humphrey said.

"Wait then he knows your alive but how"Kate asked.

"Because he has some of my blood"Humphrey said.

"Necromancy"Dante said.

"Yes"Humphrey said back.

Dante looked behind him "we have to get to the packleader"He said.

"Come on lets go"Kate said she picked Humphrey up and started and the rest followed.

They ran through the forest and up the hill."Whats going on"Winston asked he was standing at the top of the hill.

"Winston my father is coming hes bringing an army with him"Humphrey said.

"So you didn't kill him"Winston asked.

"How did you know I was going to kill him"Humphrey asked.

"Tony"Winston answered.

"He died"Dante said.

"What"Winston asked.

"Me and Vanessa brought him back from the dead"Dante said.

"STOP, anyways the point is we got 1 month to train all omegas and alphas to mine and Kyle's skill."Humphrey.

"Oh shit then we start first thing in the morning"Winston said looking at Eve.

"Then I'll train with them"Eve said.

"Alright but lets get some sleep"Winston.

"Alright see you in the morning"Humphrey said.

"Humphrey"said a old gruff voice from behind.

Humphrey turned and saw Tony holding a black metal claws."Humphrey take this it belonged to your mother.

Tony handed it to Humphrey."Wow what does it do"Humphrey asked.

"It taked your emotion power and the claws absorb making the claws very destructive."Tony said.

"Thanks Uncle"Humphrey Said.

"Now get some sleep tomorrows training day" Tony said.

Tony turned and walked back to his den.

"Humphrey im going to Candy's place" Dante said.

"Ok see you tomorrow"Humphrey said.

Dante turned and began to walk to Candy's den.

"Dante"Humphrey called.

"Yeah"Dante turned around.

FLASHBACK

"Humphrey went back to the time when he asked Vanessa saw a black wolf with red eyes."Humphrey go ask her out come she likes man"Dante said.

"What if she doesn't and laughs"Humphrey asked he kept looking at Vanessa who was talking to her friends.

Later

"Humphrey come on lets go"Dante yelled.

Fire was everywhere and wolves fighting and some dead ones, some were panicking or trying to get their kids out

"Come on"Dante said.

"VANESSA"Humphrey yelled he saw Vanessa Yell"HUMPHREY"he saw her getting pulled away by 2 big wolves."DANTE come on we have to get back there."Humphrey said.

"We can't come on their trying to kill you"Dante said.

"LOOK OUT"Dante yelled he jumped on the wolf about to kill Humphrey.

Humphrey turned and saw Dante and the other wolf go off the side of a cliff"DANTE"Humphrey yelled.

Huphrey looked over the side and saw nothing but black.

"I remember you"Humphrey said.

"Yes we did see you tomorrow cousin"Dante turned around and walked off.

"Come on Humphrey lets get to bed"Kate said.

Together Kyle , Kate, Vanessa and Humphrey went to sleep inside Humphrey's den.

Okay this took another week I finished it at 12:00 at umm some of you don't got x-box 360s so you can chat with we on Adventure quest worlds on the computer my name is TheLoneZetaElite i'm on from 4 to i'm on the xbox from 10am to 10pm on i'm not going to be updating anytime soon because i'm playing Wow (World of Warcraft).  
Review pls also I might be putting up a new story soon.


	18. Chapter 16:Pack Training

Hello sry i've been busy lately but heres the next chapter so lets get to it.

Chapter 16:Pack training

"Humphrey , Humphrey wake up"Kate said.

"Uhh what time is it"Humphrey asked he opened his eyes and slowly got up.

"umm around 6"Kate said.

"Ok Humphrey was up and hugged Kate.

"Good morning beautiful"Humphrey said.

"Good morning my love"Kate said.

The shared 1 kiss cleared their throut"Sorry to be interupting but we've got to train the pack"Kyle said.

"Thats right well come on Kate lets go"Humphrey said.

"I hope I can be trained by you"Kate said.

Humphrey smiled but otherwise said started for the clearing were it all began.

Dante's POV

"Good morning Candy"Dante said.

"Good morning Dante"Candy said back.

They kissed and sat there for about five minutes staring into eachothers eyes.

"Ok Candy I got to train the pack"Dante up.

"Ok i'll come with you mabye you can train me"Candy said.

"Mabye I will"Dante both got up and left Candy's den.

Tony's POV(Extra)

Tony looked outside He looked at the trees slowly wavering back and forth and wolves running to the clearing."Huh mabye its time"Tony said to himself.

He walked to the back of his den and put his paw on the pushed and it opened into a small walked in and took the armor inside it had 4 suits of for Kyle,Dante,Sara,and Sara died so its for put it all into a bag and left to go to the clearing.

Humphrey's POV

"Ok as you all know a war is coming and we have one month to prepare so we are traing all Omegas,Betas,and Alphas to my level or I want the most hard work from you."Humphrey spoke loud so the pack can hear.

"Why do we have to listen to you omega"Someone the crowd said.

"BECAUSE I AM NOT AN OMEGA I AM A ALPHA ELITE SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM LETS GO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"Humphrey yelled rage boiling in his eyes turned into a fury he calmed down letting it turn back to normal.

"Yes sir"The wolf whimpered.

"Dante and Kyle take the omegas,Winston and Eve take the Beta me and Tony will take the Alphas."Humphrey said.

"OMEGAS COME WITH US"Dante omegas followed Dante and Kyle.

"BETAS YOUR WITH US"Eve hurried and followed Eve and Winston elsewhere.

"ALPHAS YOUR WITH ME"Humphrey yelled.

"Humphrey here this is for you I didnt give it to you last night because I forgot about it but here it is"Tony said giving him the body armor.

"Thanks uncle"Humphrey said looking a the silver wolf head on was black with a silver wolf head.

"GARTH"Tony yelled.

Garth ran to Tony.

"One for you to"Tony said.

"Thanks dad i'll wear it for the war."Garth said before running back to the front of the Alphas.

Humphrey smiled"Lets get started"Humphrey said smiling.

Humphrey had them do 400 flips,200 back flips,150 side flips,and 1000 log pressing.

"Do we have to do all this"A wolf asked gasping.

"Uh yeah feel my arm thats what this does to you builds you to the point you muscles are rock hard for the girls they get a small build to them."Humphrey said.

He even got down with them and did what they sat down and was helping them if they needed water or a rest.

END OF WEEK(of doing the same every day)

Humphrey POV

At the end of the week him and all the male alphas looked like they have come back from a year of training.

"GOOD JOB ALPHAS NEXT WEEK IS ALL BATTLE TECHNIQUES"Humphrey yelled.

"Good night Alphas"Humphrey yelled.

"Good night Humphrey"All the Alphas said.

"Humphrey I got a present for you back at the den."Kate said.

"You do my birthday was yesterday"Humphrey said.

"Well come on then lets celibrate it tonight"Kate said smiling seducely.

"Ok"Humphrey breathed .

"Kyle is sleeping over at sweet's we have your den all to ourselves"Kate said.

"Lets go home then"Humphrey said.

They continued home Humphrey wondering what his present was.

When they walked in to the hut and into the bedroom Kate pounced Humphrey.

"Oh I see what my present is"Humphrey said smiling.

"But are you sure"Humphrey asked.

"Positive"Kate said.

So you know what happens I dont fell like putting it into details but they had sex thats all you need to know.

And thats the end of this you enjoyed and if you want my next story to come out during this story or after pm me or review so I know


	19. Chapter 17:The end of training

Sry I have been off for a while.I have been busy with some stuff and had no time to actually write dont be mad with me and I wil be starting a new book after this one so this story will be ended around the 25 chapter.I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17:End of training

Humphrey's POV

"HUMPHREY"Kate yelled.

Humphrey looked back from fighting "Kate"Humphrey yelled.

He killed the two wolves and ran to the sound of kates yells he ran into the den and saw Kate dead on the floor blood flowing from a large gash in her neck."No"Humphrey said.

Someone grabbed Humphrey and shoved his claws in his cried out in he looked back he seen his fathers eyes stare into his."Goodnight Son"he laughed as he shot Humphrey across the pool and into a tree.

Humphrey woke up he hit his head on the ceiling."Oww"Humphrey grunted.

"Humphrey get out here"Dante yelled.

Humphrey sat up and blinked a couple times to get his vision right.

"Humphrey get up and out here"Dante yelled again.

"I heard you the first time"Humphrey whispered.

Humphrey got up and walked out the was up and kissed Humphrey."Ill be back in an hour"Humphrey said.

"You better be"Kate said gently punching humphreys arm.

"Humphrey come on man"Dante yelled again.

"Boy if you yell at me again i'll shove my foot up your ass"Humphrey yelled back.

"If you can catch me that is"Dante yellled back.

"Oh I will"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey kissed Kate one last time then walked outside."Okay whats today"Humphrey asked.

Dante's smile disapeared"Trainings over the war is almost here"Dante said getting serious.

"What, wow time goes by quick"Humphrey said.

"yes it does I have pups on the way so its going to be harder"Dante said looking behind him.

"Ok listen we have a week left so lets make it kinda fun"Humphrey said.

"FUN, I haven't had fun in like forever"Dante said.

"Yeah I had fun ti'll you came along"Humphrey said jokingly.

"Well then you were lucky"Dante said back.

They both walked to Winston's den laughing and messing with Humpnrey pushed Dante into a tree then took off ran up in front of Humphrey and clotheslined fell back and hit the ground."Oww you little fucker"Humphrey said getting up.

"haha got you back"Dante laughed.

"Shut up"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey felt something tingle in his right lifted his paw and looked at it.I hias black fur was a red swirl follow by a blue encircled each other making a circle of lines witch were blue and red.

"What the hell"Humphrey whispered.

"What wrong Humphrey"Dante asked turning around.

"Nothing"Humphrey said back.

He started walking towards Winston's den.

"Hmm"Dante wondered what Humphrey's hiding from him.

Humphrey wlaked into the packleaders den.

"Hello Humphrey"Winston said.

"Hello sir"Humphrey said

"Listen im getting to old I want to know if you can take over the pack for me?"Winston said.

"Of course,then I will ask you for your blessings to marry Kate"Humphrey said.

"Of couse, you have my blessing Humphrey"Winston said putting his paw on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Now where you plan to ask her"Eve asked walking from behind Winston.

"I wanted to ask her at-"Humphrey stopped then whispered it in Eves and Winstons ears.

Dante's POV

Dante was left Humphrey hiding he getting tired of secrets.I will find out sooner or looked down the could see the tress waving back and forth slowly."Dante whats up"Kyle asked walking up the hill.

"Nothing but Humphrey is in there with Winston and Eve"Dante said.

"Oh ok then wanna spar?"Kyle asked.

"Your on"Dante said got into attack position.

Kyle got into defensive Dante lunged.

Ok this chapter done sry for the long update.


	20. Chapter 18:Secrets found out

Next chapter!

Chapter 18:Secrets found out

Humphrey's POV

"Well here goes nothing"Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked into his den and looked around for walked into the saw kate lying down.

"Kate"Humphrey called.

"Hey Humphrey "Kate said getting up.

"Come on lets go on a walk i got to talk to you"Humphrey said.

"Ok lets go"Kate said getting up and walking next to Humphrey they exited the den and began walking up a hill.

"So i've been wondering we've been together for like a year and I was wondering something"Humphrey said.

They stopped at the top off a hill. The water swayed slowly below them and the sun was beginning to set.

"Kate will you marry me?"Humphrey asked kneeling.

"OH, of course I will"Kate said excitedly.

Humphrey stood up and Kate and Humphrey kissed for like 10 minutes before stopping.

"Marriage tomorrow I can't wait"Kate said.

"I can't either"Humphrey said they both started home snuggling with each they walked inside they instantly fell asleep laying right next to eachother.

Humphrey dreamed of the marriage but something didn't feel right,but as Humphrey leaned in to Kiss Kate. The Northern pack came running in and started killing everyone.

"NOOOOO,im going to rip all of you apart"Humphrey yelled at the Northern heard someone laughing behind him.

Humphrey turned and saw his father holding Kate dead in his paws.

"You SON OF A BITCH"Humphrey ran straight at his father his father laughed and raised a metallic claw and shot the claws into Humphrey's chest. He flew backwords into a tree and was stuck to groaned in pain as his blood flowed out of his wounds and down the tree. With a jolt he woke up.

"AAHH"Humphrey shot kate up.

"What"kate asked.

Humphrey looked at his paw it began to glow red and blue.

"Humphrey whats wrong with your arm"kate asked.

"I don't know I feel like I can't feel my emotions"Humphrey said looking back at Kate.

"What do you mean why is that such a big deal"kate asked.

"I losing my strengh his claws were injected with a poison."Humphrey said.

"Oh no"kate said.

"And the war is only 2 days away"Humphrey said shocked.

Ok count time down time. 2 chapters left to the big war!Then a couple chapters after!Hope you people enjoy!I redid it my writing tool doesnt save sorry.


	21. Chapter 19:Wedding day again

Type type all day long I have nothing else to heres next chapter...1 chapter left to the war!

Chapter 19:Wedding again

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was waiting where Kate and Garth got married then paced back and forth waiting for Kyle and Dante.

"Humphrey whats up"Kyle called.

Humphrey looked up and saw Kyle and Dante walking towards him.

"Finally I got something to tell"Humphrey said running towards them.

"What is it?"Dante asked.

"Something strange I have this mark"Humphrey said showing them his paw.

"What is that where did it come from?"Kyle asked.

"I don't know but I think my dad's claws were injected with a certain poison."Humphrey said.

"I know that poison its rare but it will drain you of your strengh"Dante said.

"Is there a cure"Humphrey asked.

"Not any known of"Dante whispered.

Humphrey looked to the side"damn"Humphrey said.

"Listen it's your wedding lets have some fun"Dante said.

"Yeah Humphrey calm it down lets party"Kyle said.

Soon the pack started rolling in pups were playing, guys were talking with the girls and Kate was nowhere in sight.

"Wheres kate?"Humphrey asked Winston.

"Ha be patient she's getting ready"Winston said.

"Oh ok then I can't wait"Humphrey said.

Winston turned to him"I can't either Eve trusts you with her don't break that trust or she'll get you"Winston said.

"Yeah I know"Humphrey laughed.

Garth came over to Humphrey"Humphrey listen the war is close by we need you to go straight for your father me and the rest of the pack will cover you"Garth whispered.

"Of course im depending on you to keep anyone off me"Humphrey whispered back.

"Don't worry cousin i'll keep them off you"Garth said putting his paw on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Thanks now come on lets have some fun"Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked on and walked into backed up really quick.

"Sorry Vanessa"Humphrey said.

"Don't worry Humphrey it's ok"vanessa said.

"Listen I need you to stay out of the fight"Humphrey said.

"What no I'm mabye not as big as you but I can handle myself"Vanessa said.

"Really let me see"Humphrey said raising his eyebrows.

Vanessa turned around and punched the tree snapping it in top half of the tree collasped to the floor sending a crashing sound echoeing in the air.

"Ok then I see that you can"Humphrey said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah Kate is waiting for you"Vanessa said pointing.

Humphrey turned around and saw Kate standing next to the altar."Woah"Humphrey breathed.

Kate was shining golden and her hair was brushed so when she moved it waved dramaticly and a flower was in her hair.

Humphrey walked upthe hill and walked to one sat down and quietly started by exepting each others nibbled each others ears and then leaned in to kiss embraced as a married felt like his insides pulled away.

"Kate I love you"Humphrey whispered

"I love you to"Kate whispered back.

The crowd was clapping so loud Humphrey couldn't hear was pulled from Kate and Kate was pulled by Eve.

"Humphrey their here right now their scouts are in here"Winston clapping stopped and everyone started to leave.

"What right now where Right side of your den."Winston said.

"Wheres kate?"Humphrey asked.

"We are taking her with us to our den"Winston said.

"Ok Garth,Vanessa,Kyle, and Dante lets go"Humphrey yelled.

"Where with you" they all said running with Humphrey to his they got there they saw four wolves inside Humphrey's walked to the den and stood ten paces away from the entrance.

"Hey are you lost Northern muts"Humphrey called out.

"No but I just found what we were looking for"Laughed all stepped out of the den and stood staring at them.

"Aren't you the one I beat the shit out of at the bar"Dante asked smiling.

"Shut up you runt"He yelled.

"Ok then we are all here how bout' lets get this over with I got someone waiting for me"Humphrey said.

"Fine then lets go"They said.

Then the lunged at Humphrey and everyone else.

Humphrey jumped over them and started punching Backflipped breaking ones punched one sending him flying and Kyle kicked him in the back while cutting one with his side dodged and flipped over him cutting his back to wolf fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Hey Humphrey look out"Dante yelled.

Humphrey looked behind him and ducked the airborne wolf sailed over him and into a picked him up and shoved his claws into his neck.

"Thats all of them"Kyle said looking around.

"Yeah way to easy"vanessa said walking up to kyle.

Humphrey turned around and looked at Dante.

"Hey you alright Dante"Humphrey asked.

"Yeah just a scratch"Dante said turning had a large gash across his caked his fell out on the floor.

"DANTE"Humphrey ran to Dante Vanessa knelt next to Dante and put her paw on his gash healing it.

"Dante will be out for a while "Vanessa said.

"Wait, how long"Humphrey asked.

"Mabye all tomorrow and the next day"Vanessa said.

"Shit this ain't happening"Humphrey muttered.


	22. Chapter 20:The war part 1

Back again for next chapter!Yay!

Chapter 20:Beginning of the war

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey stood at the base of Dante's worriedly stared down at him wondering when he would wake up.

"Humphrey, he ain't going to get up for a while"Vanessa said.

"I know but we are fighting today"Humphrey said.

"Yes but standing there staring at him is not helping"Vanessa said.

"yeah true"Humphrey said.

"Well come on there waiting for us at the front lines"Vanessa said.

"Alright lets go kick their asses"Humphrey said.

Humphrey started walking out of the looked up at the hitting him in the face soaking his walked out next to Humphrey.

"Humphrey he'll be alright"Vanessa said.

"I lost to much family i'm going to end this"Humphrey said looking at the army approaching.

Humphrey and Vanessa took off at a dead run towards Winston and ran through the woods and pushed past the ran to his group.

"Alright status report"Humphrey asked.

Kyle turned to him"We got about 1,000 wolves ,elites best for you is to go around"Kyle said.

"Right Dante is still out ,Kyle and Garth your with me"Humphrey said.

Humphrey turned to vanessa."Vanessa stay here with the rest you will be our medic"Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked to the front of the could see all the Northern wolves running straight at them.

"Ok this is it lets show them that we can kick their asses back to Antartica"Humphrey yelled.

"CHARGE"Humphrey yelled.

The entire army ran at the Northern wolves colliding with shouts,taunts,and the sound of dieing wolves.

"Kyle Garth lets go"Humphrey shouted.

Humphrey and his companions ran into multiple explosion sounded sending some friendly wolves flying.

"Holy shit"Kyle yelled.

Humphrey looked back at Kyle then side kicked a wolf in the face.

"Kyle Garth this way"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey Garth and Kyle fought their way through the thickened army of Northern sending wolves on both sides flying into trees and rocks or the felt the fire that followed after the explosion.

"Humphrey we can't keep this up"Garth yelled.

Garth stabbed a wolf in his armor clinking as he backflipped and threw a wolf into the him in the turned to Garth and Kyle.

"This way"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey ran to a cave and ran and Kyle followed.

"Casualties?"Humphrey asked.

"I got a small scratch"Garth said.

"But it doesn't hurt"Garth said again.

Humphrey examined a scratch on Garth's arm that strangely looked deep and bleed slowly.

"Garth put this on"Humphrey said giving Garth a cloth-like rag.

Garth put it on his wound.

"This is going to be a long fight"Humphrey said.

"It sure will be"Garth said.

"We are going to have to go out again"Kyle said.

"Yeah lets go"Humphrey said.

They ran out and started fighting grabbed a wolf and threw him into a ran at him and stabbed him in the throat with his stabbed a wolf that was about to kill Humphrey from behind.

"Thanks garth"Humphrey said while punching a wolf in the face.

"Don't mention it"Garth said back.

The Northern pack split Humphrey and Garth and Kyle away from each trapped Humphrey against a wall and slowly advanced to him.

Out of nowhere a black wolf jumped off the boulder and stood next to Humphrey.

"What I miss"Dante said smiling.

"Oh nothing much just a quarter of the war"Humphrey said back.

"Well lets finish this together"Dante said.

Well 1 quarter of the war finished..Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 21:The war part 2

Well next chapter!YAY!Well here you go.

Chapter 21:The war:Part 2

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey and Dante were stuck against a wall surrounded by the Northern looked at Dante then looked at the wolves.

"Dante got any ideas"Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, one"Dante said smiling.

"What?"Humphrey asked.

"THIS!"Dante yelled puting his paw up to the Northern wolves.A shadowy fire burst from Dante's paw setting the wolves northern wolves screamed in pain as they ran began to fall after a couple seconds of running.

"Good one Dante"Humphrey said.

"Thanks"Dante said back.

Kyle and Garth ran to Humphrey and Dante.

"Humphrey Dante...Dante when you get here"Kyle asked breathing heavily.

"Just a couple seconds ago"Dante said.

"Ok Humphrey there he is"Garth said pointing to a large black and grey wolf walking slowly towards Humphrey and his friends.

"Oh, shit"Humphrey said staring.

"Humphrey!"Vanessa yelled running towards them.

Humphrey turned to vanessa.

"What are you doing, go!"Humphrey said.

"No not with out this"Vanessa said.

"Hmm..OOOOF"Humphrey shoved her paw in his stomach and pulled out a metalic claw.

"HEY STOP"Kyle yelled running at Vanessa.

Dante grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

Vanessa quickly put her paw on his wound and healed felt his strength course through his body.

"Woah what was that and why didn't you tell me"Humphrey shot off at vanessa.

"Shut up you got your powers back unless you want my claws in your stomach again"Vanessa snapped.

"oh thanks"Humphrey said.

vanessa grabbed Humphrey and turned him looked at his father who was smiling while walking to Humphrey.

"We got you covered"Dante said.

Humphrey felt rage boil inside of 's eyes turned red and a red aura surrounded began to walk to his and his friends started fighting again while keeping the enemies off of Humphrey not that anyone wanted to get near ran at his father and his father ran at collided with their fists on eachother's growled and punched him in the face with his other fist.

"You little fucker"Humphrey's father growled while stumbling back.

Humphrey backed up and swung his fist at his father ducked and uppercutted Humphrey in the chin.

"Oww"Humphrey flipped back and landed on his looked up and rolled backwards dodging a fist to the side kicked him in the father hit a tree and fell to the ran at him and tried to kick him in the father rolled out of the and swung at Humphrey's bent backwards and dodged his came back up and punched him in the fell back and got back up and punched Humphrey in the stomach and scratched Humphrey's fell on his back.

"Humphrey I was always better than you why dont you give up"He said looking down at Humphrey.

"Why so you can kill my friends and family"Humphrey said back.

"Ha, your sister is dead and your brother is next"His father said.

"you SON OF A BITCH"Humphrey yelled.

Humophrey got up punching his father in the face sending him flying into a eyes went black as night and a black flame surrounded Humphrey shrouding him in complete shadows.

"I WILL KILL YOU"Humphrey yelled running as fast as light at his father was standing up holding his side when Humphrey's claws entered his stomach and poked out his running down his back and pulled his claws out.

"Good bye , father"Humphrey growled.

"Hu-mp-phr-ey-"His father gasped.

Humphrey pulled his claw back and shoved it into his father's skull. His claws poked out two inches out the back of his pulled out and threw his fathers corpse let go of his anger and was breathing heavily.

Humphrey turned around and saw that the Northern pack were stood there covered in his fathers slowly began to walk back to his friends.

"Humphrey!"Vanessa yelled.

Humphrey began to fall forward and Kyle and garth caught him before he hit the 's vision began to fade and he closed his thing he remembered was them yelling his smiled and fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24:Finnaly over

Well I quess this is the end of this to all the people that read this story and well im sorry for the grammar 's just that for some reason microsoft word doesn't save I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I will be making a new story with the same characters and some new i'm being a chatterbox heres the final chapter to this story.

Chapter 22:Finnaly over

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey slowly opened his looked at his surroundings and noticed he was at his sat up slowly a intense pain in his chest made him fall let out a groan of pain as his body felt like it was on closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You need to stay in bed"Said a voice.

Humphrey opened his eyes into looked at vanessa who was leaning aqainst the wall on her shoulder.

"What I need to go"Humphrey tried to get up but fell back grabbed his shoulder and popped it back into grunted as pain shot into his neck.

"Humphrey it's over you need to rest"Vanessa said.

"What?"Humphrey asked.

"It's over you killed your father and the Northern pack retreated"Vanessa said.

"Oh yeah"Humphrey said leaning his head back down.

"well I have no idea what to do now"Humphrey said while staring intently at the roof.

Vanessa stood there for a turned and walked out.

Humphrey looked after her then stared at the roof again.

Vanessa's POV

Vanessa quietly and quickly ran to her den and started packing her things.

"It's over and i'm out of here"Vanessa whispered.

She grabbed her healing kit and turned around bumping into Dante who was watching fell back dropping her stuff.

"Where are you going?"Dante asked while he picked Vanessa off the ground.

"Out of here but don't tell anyone please"Vanessa asked.

"Ok but why are you leaving?"Dante asked.

"Humphrey and his wife thats why"Vanessa said walking past Dante and towards the forest.

"You jealous?"Dante asked following her.

Vanessa stopped ,she whirled around and slapped Dante in the paw hit his face with a massive clap but Dante didn't flinch or blink.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry Dante"Vanessa said pulling her paw away.

"It's ok I can't feel pain in my face anymore"Dante said.

"Oh well, anyways i'm not jealous just sad"Vanessa said turning around and walked towards the forest again.

Dante stared after but did not ask another disapeared into the brush and was out of his sight.

"Girls"Dante muttered as he walked back to his post.

Kate's POV

"Im going to see Humphrey"Kate yelled to her parents as she ran out of the den.

"Ok-"Eve looked up and saw that sh was already gone"Love"She muttered while smiling.

Kate ran down the hill and looked up at the slowed to a stop."Woah"Kate gasped.

In the sky was a flying wolf.

"Are they flying?"Kate asked.

But as she watched they began to fall.

"Thats not flying"Kate gasped as she saw the wolf disapear under the trees.

Kate took off towards there den and ran inside"Humphrey"kate yelled.

Humphrey shot up out of bed.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW"Humphrey had popped every bone back into place.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey felt like he was going to insids burned and his vision blurred.

"What Kate?"Humphrey asked as he fought to stay up.

"Come on Humphrey a wolf just crash landed."Kate said pulling Humphrey out of the den and into the forest.

Humphrey stumbled after her and soon stopped and rested on a tree.

"Kate one sec"Humphrey said gasping.

"Oh brother"Kate said she pushed her paw in the bottom of his back.

"Oww"Humphrey yelped but as he realized he felt a little better.

"Now come one"Kate said.

Kate took off towards the fallen followed right on her broke through the trees and came into a clearing.

Humphrey saw a pure white wolf laying on the walked closer.

"Kate go get Vanessa and Dante"Humphrey said without looking back at her.

"Ok i'll be back"Kate said then turned and ran through the the brush.

Humphrey grabbed the wolf and fur was hot like he was pulled his paw back and slapped the wolf.

"Hey wake up"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey put his ear to his chest.A faint but sure pumping came from his looked up and then looked behind heard someone broke the forest and ran to Humphrey's side.

"What is it"?Dante asked.

"He fell from the sky Kate said"Humphrey whispered.

"Huh, well thats strange"Dante said.

Kate walked up behind them.

"Well?"Kate asked.

"I have no tools we have to wake him up"Dante said.

Humphrey looked at him."I've tried that"Humphrey said.

Dante pulled a stick of the ground and hit the wolf on his head. The wolf yelped and shot up staring at Dante and Humphrey. Humphrey backed up and stood next to Dante keeping Kate behind them.

"Who are you"Humphrey asked.

"I am you,i am your shadow"He said ponting at Dante.

Humphrey looked at Dante then at the wolf. They looked exactly the same except for their fur. Humphrey looked into the wolves peircing red eyes while Dante stood there staring at himself.


End file.
